Deceiving Day Class Student
by Sleepy Raindrop
Summary: She was just an ordinary recent Day Class student...but she wasn't. Rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

She walked through the array of people through the hall. She was attending Cross Academy. The buildings were made of smooth stone, columns holding up the arched roof that sat on top of it. Through the stone columns she could she a fountain that had three layers, each layer descending from the top was larger and wider that the last. Water sloshed down from the top and rippled at the bottom layer. Past the fountain she could she a green opening and to the side was a dark forest. The forest held a dark nature to it, as if it had secrets buried deep inside. The Sun was nestled in the clouds and casting a bright glow.

Everything seemed normal at Cross Academy. She was just a recent student attending there.

She passed people and slid through the small openings of groups, trying to get to her next class. The groups that held all girls were talking about the beautiful and elite Night Class. They giggled as the talked about Aido Hanabusa or 'Idol' and Kain Akatsuki or 'Wild'. It was quite amusing to hear. She knew the Night Class was beautiful or so she heard. She had never actually seen any of them. She chose to head to class earlier rather than be stuck in a crowd of squealing fan girls. But, honestly, you could _still _hear them from her class.

She had only been attending Cross Academy for a little over a month, but she knew that she had the main down: The Day Class fawns over the Night Class. She knew that when she first heard girls yelling 'Idol!' and one squeaky boy who kept yelling 'Ruka!' She thought that maybe it was just a one-time thing. She learned later that it was a _daily _thing. The Night Class must really like attention.

She pushed through a group of girls who kept blocking the door who would not be separated for the life of them. She tugged herself through the too-small space, stumbling slightly before catching and righting herself.

She pushed open the vast polished, wooden doors and into the stone halls of the building. Walking down the halls she let her thoughts wander before she reached her class: Ethics.

She pushed open the large doors and saw rows of seats and thick slabs of wood as tables ascending up. They were occupied by only a few students, all dressed in the School uniform. The teacher was in front scrawling something on the board.

She instantly spotted a girl with short disheveled brown hair and eyes just as brown, along with a girl with smooth red hair and auburn eyes. She walked up three rows and slid next to them.

"Hey Yuuki, Yori." She said with a small smile.

Yuuki and Yori were the only friends she had and trusted.

Yori smiled back at her. Yuuki had her head buried in her arms. She was probably sleeping, as usual. She couldn't really blame her Ethics was an extremely boring class. But she knew that wasn't why. Miss Disciplinary Committee probably didn't get enough sleep.

She sighed and reached over, gently putting her hand Yuuki's arm and shaking her.

"Yuuki wake up. "

"Nghhn…Wha?" She asked as she rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Miss Disciplinary Committee, you need to wake up or else you'll get Supplementary Class, _again._" She said with a small smile. She turned around looking for the other guardian.

"Hey, where is Zero? Is he sulking in his room, again?" She asked playfully.

Yori giggled from behind her hand.

Yuuki was still rubbing her eyes looking slightly confused and tired. She yawned.

"No. He is ill and wouldn't leave his room. I asked him what was wrong and he-"She yawned once again before blinking her lazy eyes and smacking her lips," told me to leave. The headmaster said he was fine, just a cold."

"Oh Zero's cold alright." She said as she glanced around the classroom as it started to fill in.

For some reason Zero didn't particular like or trust her. He was suspicious of the young girl. Always on his guard when she was around. But that was fine because she didn't like or trust the Kiryu either.

The class was as boring as ever. It seemed that time dragged on through that class. She tried to stay awake along with Yuuki, but she could feel sleep blanketing the corners of her mind. Ethics just had to be a boring class, didn't it?

Class ended and she happily gathered her books and woke Yuuki up for the third time. Yori left telling them she had somewhere to be.

They exited a few minutes later, trying to get past the groups of rushing girls.

"So, since Kiryu is being depressing who is going to help you, Miss Disciplinary Committee?" She asked, planning to walk to her next class early.

Yuuki suddenly found the ground more interesting. A soft pink colored her cheeks.

"Um…about that," She lifted her head and looked forward, before stretching her arm and rubbing her neck with her hand," I was wondering..." She said as she glanced at everything except her before finally locking her eyes with the girl beside her.

"I was wondering if maybe you could." She blurted out, quickly. She gave a nervous sheepish smile. She knew that the young girl beside her disliked the Night Class.

The girl beside her sighed. She would rather _not _for various reasons. But she knew that she would probably have to if she didn't want Yuuki to get crumpled by Night Class fan girls. The headmaster would probably call her in and make her a replacement for Zero until he was well again.

Something in her head was saying: This is a _really _bad idea! But the other side was saying: It's just for a little while, for Yuuki.

Conflicted never went well with her.

She pressed the tips of two fingers on the bridge of her nose. She took a long breath and sighed. Letting her hands fall down to her side she gave a small smile.

"Fine, Yuuki."

"Yay! Don't worry everything will be a breeze." She said with glowing optimism.

"Yeah...Sure. Whatever." She said before she was pulled down the hall by a happy Yuuki.

Yuuki dragged her across the campus, complaining about how late they were which wasn't very late, but _still _they were _late. _

When they finally got to their destination, there were girls crowded _everywhere _in front of the Moon Dormitory. If she thought the squealing was bad _then _when she was behind the safe confines of the brick walls of her classroom then she hadn't heard anything yet.

Girls were clustered in front of the Moon Dormitory.

"Idol! Idol!"

"Akatsuki! Wild!"

"Ruka! Ruka!"

They chanted their names like they were Gods. It was rather annoying and she would really like them to _shut up. _

"Okay, Yuuki. What do I do?"

"Oh! Just make a path way so the Night Class can get through, half on one side and the other on the other side. Got it?" She said with a slight smile, looking worried at the group of fan girls swarming the doors.

"Yes, Miss Disciplinary Committee." She said as she gave a mock solute.

Yuuki giggled before running and trying to get everything in order.

The replacement walked over to one side and held out her arms, trying to push them back.

"Hey! Get away! You're not part of the Disciplinary Committee."

_Way to state the obvious._

"No, but I am filling in for Zero today so _back away. _" Some looked slightly scared at her tone others continued to push.

She tried to contain them, but when the doors opened and the Night Class students were visible all Hell broke loose.

She stumbled forward as the yelling got louder, but managed to push them back.

She didn't know how Yuuki and Zero did it.

She didn't bother to spare a glance, it wasn't like they needed more attention; instead she concentrated on trying to contain the mass of fan girls.

"Well, well who's this? You're not Zero."

_Way to state the obvious, again._

She felt a hand curl around her waist and a nose brush her neck, inhaling her scent.

At that point she glanced over her shoulder, looking thoroughly pissed off.

The crowd pushed harder, pressing her back against the Night Class student.

He laughed slightly and she quickly turned around to face him while keeping her hold on the crowd.

He still had his hand on her waist and gave her a charming smile. His eyes looked like he caught the ocean waters in them and his hair was gold.

From the chants she could only guess that that person was Aido Hanabusa or 'Idol' as they favored calling him.

He was beautiful, as the whole Night Class was, but he seemed arrogant and conceited.

"Hanabusa." A slightly older boy said. He looked similar to Aido except he had auburn hair and eyes.

Aido choose to ignore him.

"You know you're pretty and much more pleasant than Kiryu." He said with a charming smile.

She leaned her head slightly forward and tore one hand away from the crowd. She roughly grabbed Aido's wrist and tore it away from her waist.

"Do that _again _and I will gladly break your hand." She whispered, glaring at him.

His smile faded completely.

A hand curled around his shoulder.

"Aido that is enough." Another person said.

Aido looked ashamed and dipped his head down.

"I am sorry President Kuran."

He had eyes the color of wine and slightly long raven hair. He was taller and looked as if he had more purpose than the blonde.

The crowd of girls went even more berserk than before and she stumbled into the elder's chest. There was too much contact for her.

Two hands came out and steadied her.

"Ladies, you should stop now." His voice was velvety smooth.

Just like that the crowd stopped pushing and got _very _silent.

"I hope you are alright." He said gently.

He looked at her, their eyes locking for a moment before his hands slipped off her shoulders, giving her a reassuring look. The he and the rest of the Night Class walked away.

She knew that the Night Class was full of only vampires, but up until that day she had never actually seen any of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Read Extremely Important:<strong>

**Okay the purpose of this was to see if anyone liked this story. Also I have a poll on my profile that I would like everyone who is interested in this story to answer. It is what should the main character/OC's name should be .I have decided that her last name will be 'Akira' meaning light or clear in Japanese so take that in to consideration when you choose her first name.**

**I wanted to put another poll up on my profile but I couldn't put two at the same time so would you please comment to answer this one question: **_**What should be the new title?**_

_**Even Fate Isn't Set In Stone  
>Bloody Rose<br>Hold On To the Truth  
>Carved into My Heart<br>Deceiving Day Class Student **_**(if you want it to stay the same)**

**Also, if you have any suggestions for her name or title PLEASE comment or message me and tell me and I will put it in the poll or on here.**

**I've seen the anime show and I am just about to read volume three when I get it (hopefully in a week.) so I can make sure that I understand everything about the series. Once I finish all the volumes which shouldn't take me long, believe me I read the first two volumes in less than three hours, I will edit the first chapter (this one) and by then I should have the results of the title and name so I will create the story. This is just an excerpt or preview really so DON'T add to your alerts because I won't update this until I figure out the title and OC's name. Then I will give you the title for the story so you can search for it and add THAT one to your alert.**

**Also, I really want to bounce back ideas with someone. I have most of the main concept planned out, but I would really like to get it locked in place. So if you wouldn't mind helping a tad bit comment or message me! Thank you!**


	2. Important

Hi! I just wanted to say that this story is not dead! I planned to continue it a few months ago, but my life got chaotic. I am so sorry! I'm reading the volumes currently and I hope to finish soon! When I do finish them I will continue the story. I'm going to change the title, which I will post her when I find one. Thank you for your patience!


	3. Author's Note!

Hi guys! I know…ANOTHER author's note! I promise this will be the second to the last one. The last one will tell you when the story is up (hopefully soon). I can't decide on the OC/Main character's name. I know I did a poll before, but I deleted the poll and I can't remember the names. Sorry. I'm torn between a few names! So I'm asking for your help. Her last name is going to be Akari which means 'light'. I'm going to give you a little bit of information on her just to help with the choice. She appears to be delicate which contradicts to her personality: strong-willed, closed off to most people, funny, caring, and slightly stubborn. I don't want to give too much away! Please vote! Thank you to everyone who is sticking to this story! I promise I will start the story up soon!

~Sleepy Raindrop


End file.
